Can you Wait?
by Kaah' Tay
Summary: "- Eu tive que ir embora, não era o eu queria fazer, mas o que era preciso " "- Ele se foi. Quando eu achei que minhas chances com ele haviam aumentado, ele me deixou" "- Por que ela não percebia que EU sempre estive do lado dela?" SasuSakuNaru/3 POV'S.


**Can you wait?**

xXx

**Você está tão bonita hoje**

**Quando você está sentada aqui é difícil para mim desviar o olhar**

**Então tento achar as palavras que eu poderia dizer**

_Sasuke POV._

Éramos um time.

E eu não posso negar que estava sendo muito bom tê-los por perto.

Apesar de toda a _irritação_ que eles me causavam, era reconfortante tê-los ali comigo.

No começo eu odiava ter que passar a maior parte do meu tempo perto deles. Eu simplesmente não conseguia suportar o escândalo que aqueles dois podiam fazer. Simplesmente não agüentava todos aqueles gritos e toda aquela festa que faziam por tão pouca coisa.

Mas depois de certo tempo você se acostuma. Você passa a perceber que o que estão fazendo é apenas para tentar se divertir. Naruto nunca teve muita atenção e logo não tinha com quem conversar, por isso sempre que estava conosco ele não parava um segundo sequer. Já Sakura... Bom... Ela apenas gostava de ficar perto de mim, porém o jeito dela demonstrar seu afeto era _um pouco_ exagerado, e eu não suportava aquilo. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Era o jeito dela.

Os anos foram se passando e eu percebi que ficar perto deles não era uma tarefa tão difícil assim.

Principalmente ficar perto _**dela**_**.**

Foi um pouco espantoso quando me peguei admirando-a pela primeira vez.

Ela realmente estava linda!

Não posso negar esse fato, Sakura tinha se tornado a garota mais linda que eu já havia visto.

E não era apenas sua beleza que me atraia, com o passar do tempo eu percebi que ela não era tão desagradável assim. Era até um pouco bom tê-la comigo.

Porque para ela não importava se eu a tratava mal, para ela só importava que eu estivesse ali.

E para mim a única coisa que importava é que ela nunca se esquecesse de mim.

Eu realmente queria ter dito isso a ela, mas o mundo estava me chamando e ele não iria me esperar.

Porém naquela noite em que a deixei desejei com todas as minhas forças que ela me esperasse.

**Eu sei que a distância não importa**

**Mas você parece tão distante**

_Sakura POV_

Ele se foi.

Isso era um fato.

Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia aceitar.

Depois de todos esses anos o amando ele me deixou sozinha.

Eu poderia jurar que alguns dias antes de ir embora ele havia me olhado de outra forma. Eu poderia jurar que vi desejo nos olhos dele.

Mas ao que tudo indica, eu apenas estava me enganando mais uma vez.

Foi estranha a forma como ele me deixou, _**nos**_ deixou.

Afinal, nós éramos um time, não éramos?

E Naruto parecia sofrer. Mas não por Sasuke, e sim por mim. Eu e minha obsseção por Sasuke estávamos acabando com tudo ao nosso redor. Afastando tudo e a todos.

Eu passei a viver em um mundo paralelo. Onde as únicas coisas que haviam eram _Eu, Sasuke e Minhas Lembranças._

Passei noites em claro pensando no porque de ele não gostar de mim.

E como eu já disse, meu sofrimento estava afetando à todos, e eu , que já estava sem _ele_ , fiquei sem ninguém.

Isso estava acabando comigo.

Já não era possível suportar tudo sozinha.

Por isso me apeguei com todas as minhas forças a única coisa que não me abandonara. A única coisa que não havia desistido de mim. A única coisa que abrigava em meio a minha tempestade de sentimentos:

_**Naruto.**_

**É como uma lamina que me corta**

**Mas eu posso esperar **

**Eu posso esperar para sempre**

_Naruto POV_

Aquilo doía.

Vê-la sofrendo por ele me machucava de uma forma que eu não posso explicar.

Porque ela simplesmente não abria os olhos e enxergava de uma vez que _EU _estava ali?

Que _EU_ a amava?

Era doloroso demais para mim vê-la daquele jeito , por isso, fiz a promessa de trazê-lo de volta. Aquelas palavras saíram de minha boca de uma forma natural, mas na verdade tinham me destruído por dentro.

Eu nunca a cumpri de fato.

E sair para procurá-lo me deixava arrasado.

Mas para ela já era uma grande coisa que eu o procurasse.

E de certa forma era gratificante ver um pequeno brilho de esperança naqueles olhos verdes que eu tanto amava. Porém quando eu voltava sem _ele_ aquele brilho se apagava e ela voltada a se afundar na sua escuridão.

Isso me desapontava, eu não era bom o suficiente para ela?

Depois de certo tempo eu percebi algo de diferente no olhar dela.

Seria gratidão?

Apenas aquele pequeno brilho já foi o suficiente para me animar.

Ela estava se recuperando.

E eu não me importaria de esperar que ela me notasse.

Eu não me importava com o tempo que isso fosse levar.

Eu poderia esperar.

Eu poderia esperar para sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>I can wait forever - Simple Plan<strong>

_Heey!_

_Como vão vocês?_

_Eu estava aqui mexendo em umas coisas velhas minhas e acabei tento a idéia dessa fic._

_Lembram de Simple Plan ?_

_[ Sim, eu já gostei disso ¬¬' , mas ainda bem que as coisas mudam,=D ]_

_Pois éh..._

_Mas enfim._

_Não vou fazer uma fic muito grande. _

_Só uns dois ou três capítulos._

**_Mereço Reviews?_**

**_Kissus*_**


End file.
